


Precious

by Katiechat (ladykateofledfordpark)



Series: Marichat May 2020 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marichat May, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, One Shot, Poor Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Pre-Relationship, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykateofledfordpark/pseuds/Katiechat
Summary: Chat Noir and Marinette share a special conversation, which ends in a way Marinette never expected.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Marichat May 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728100
Comments: 14
Kudos: 137





	Precious

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Day 4- Thief  
> This is unedited, so please let me know if there are any mistakes!

"Oh, Marinette!"

Marinette jumped in place. She looked to the ceiling, where her trapdoor lay, only to see a familiar cat-like face grinning at her.

She raised a brow. "Are you literally lying on the patio just so you could look down on me?"

Chat's smile grew. "You know me so well."

His face disappeared before a strong thump sounded. Marinette ignored him as she turned back to her design, wondering what exactly was missing.

She was so deep in thought, she almost forgot the cat was in her room. That was, until she found herself caged between two long arms.

"Oh, Marinette... Purr-incess..."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm in the middle of something, Chat."

"But you have a very special guest here," he whined.

Marinette shook her head. "Guest? More like a thief."

Chat gasped. "Thief? Moi?"

"Thief at night," she corrected herself.

"Thief of the night!" Chat corrected. "And..." he bent down, smirking, "of your heart."

As if to emphasize his point, he touched his heart. In reply, Marinette just turned back to her design.

"Do I always have to remind you, Chat Noir? You're in love with Ladybug. You can't just go around flirting with every girl you see."

"Ah, but you're not just any girl. You're Multimouse! Marinette Dupain Cheng!"

Marinette added another little flower to the design. "I don't think Ladybug will like this either way."

She expected him to retaliate with some of me other witty remark, but Chat Noir stayed silent. She glanced to see him sitting on her bed, eyes void of his constant mischief.

"Chat?"

Lightning green eyes met hers. "Honestly, I don't think Ladybug cares," he whispered. "She's in love with someone else."

A picture of a familiar blonde flashed across Marinette’s eyes. Her heart jumped at the thought of him, but Chat's sad smile cut her thoughts. She hesitantly got to her feet, and carefully walked toward him.

"I'm so sorry, Chat."

"It's not your fault. Not hers, either. I..." He took a deep breath, "sometimes, I wish it was easier."

Marinette sat beside him, her hand on his knee. "Heartbreak isn't easy."

He nodded, before a small smile lit his lips. Marinette's heart soared to see its genuinity, something that was missing from his previous one. "What about that boy you told me about?"

Marinette bit her lip. For some reason, she couldn't look into his eyes as she answered. "He's with someone else. I think he's happy, now."

"Without you? Im-paw-ssible."

She sighed. "Chat, I'm really not in the mood for jokes."

A warm hand enclosed hers. "I'm serious."

Marinette raised her eyes. She was stunned to see the truth to Chat's words. He looked at her the way one might look at the most important person in the world. It was different than the way he gazed at Ladybug: there was no awe there, but pure adoration. It was almost the way Adrien saw her, but more valuable. Because she knew Chat Noir, enough to know that he doesn't look this way at any girl.

Marinette’s heart jumped. She tried to swallow, but her mouth was really dry. She searched for something to say, but before she could say a word, Chat leaned toward her.

She froze. Her skin tingled, and her breath caught. Marinette's eyes widened as his lips neared hers, closer and closer.

She clenched the covers. Something rushed through her, but she couldn't tell if it was anger for Ladybug or... something else.

Just as she thought he would kiss her, Chat turned his head. His lips touched her cheek: gently and hesitantly. Heat rose in her cheeks, but she couldn't tell whether it came from the warmth of his lips or from the strange feeling rushing through her.

It felt like years before Chat Noir backed away. His eyes silently scanned her face, full of that same affection there was before.

But now it was even stronger.

"You're valuable, Marinette. One day, someone will realize it. I know it."

Before she could answer, Chat Noir stood up. With a dazzling smile he waved goodbye, before running to the trapdoor and jumping out.

Leaving her with more conflicted feelings than ever.

\-----------

If you want to read more, you can check me out on Tumblr [@miraculouslyinloveagain](https://miraculouslyinloveagain.tumblr.com/)! Thank you for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a kudos and comment if you liked it!  
> For more, you can find me on Tumblr under [katiechat](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/katiechat)!  
> And if you ever want to join a wonderful Miraculous community on Discord, you're welcome to join [Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks)! It's a community full of artists, writers, and readers of all ages from the Miraculous Ladybug fandom! I've had so much fun since I joined, and I'd love to see you there! <3


End file.
